Survive the challenge
by LoveLess Ema
Summary: "I'll live my dream and nothing and no one will stop me!" "I will find him and I'll get my answers from him." Nic is a girl with a strong will and a life that revolves around singing. She's LME's newest star. New friends is found as well as new rivals while she continues her search for answers.
1. Chapter 1

**HI! I'm so glad that you found my little story! ^-^  
Well this is my first story so go easy on me, ok!? reviews will always be appreciated, but if you don't like the story keep it to yourself alright.  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Skip Beat, Yoshiki Nakamura does. I only own Nic and anything or anyone you don't recognise.  
I also apologize for my bad spelling and grammar, English is not my first language. Now on with the story! ^-^**

* * *

Nic, a normal, 17 year old girl sat on a chair in a room filled with people. On the left side of her green shirt sat a number batch with the number 67 on it. It was her number. The number she waited for to be called. The number that would give her a chance to do what she always dreamed of. She wasn't scared or nervous. She had waited for this chance and she knew she would do her best. But there were exactly 33 people in the room who all dreamed of the same thing. So if her best wasn't good enough she would be one of those whose dreams will be shattered today.

"Number 67. Please come up."

Nic rose from her chair and followed the man. They came to a big stage with a microphone on. Before the stage sat five people, all with papers before them so that they could take notes of what she did wrong and what she did well.

"Number 67, Kojica Nic," Nic started. "Preforming 'Nobody's home' with Avril Lavigne," she continue.

"Please begin," said the funny dressed man in the middle. Nic thought he looked a little weird but she doesn't really care. Everyone is a little crazy in show biz aren't they? So she starts to sing instead.

'**I couldn't tell you  
why she felt that way.  
She felt it every day.'  
'And I couldn't help her,  
I just watched her make,  
the same mistakes again.'  
'What's wrong, what's wrong now?  
To many, to many problems.'  
'Don't know where she belongs,  
where she belongs.'**

'**She wants to go home,  
but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies,  
broken inside.'  
'With no place to go,  
no place to go,  
to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside'**

'**Open your eyes,  
and look outside,  
find the reason why.'  
'You've been rejected,  
and now you can't find,  
what you left behind.'  
'Be strong, be strong now.  
To many, to many problems.'  
'Don't know where she belongs,  
where she belongs.'**

'**She wants to go home,  
but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies,  
broken inside.'  
'With no place to go,  
no place to go,  
to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.'**

'**Her feelings she hides.  
Her dreams she can't find.  
She's losing her mind.  
She's fallen behind.'  
'She can't find her place.  
She's losing her faith.  
She's fallen from grace.  
She's all over the place.  
Yeah, oh!'**

'**She wants to go home,  
but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies,  
broken inside.'  
'With no place to go,  
no place to go,  
to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.'  
'She's lost inside,  
lost inside…  
oh oh.'  
'She's lost inside,  
lost inside…  
oh oh… oh.'**

Nic finished her song and looked at the judges. Most of the men seemed impressed with made Nic smile widely. But she couldn't read the expression of the man in the middle, who also was the president of LME.

"Thank you for your performance," the president said. Nic bowed a little to the judges before she walked of the stage and into the little room where all the people who had already sung was. Now she could only wait again. Wait for them to decide if she had it or not.

One hour later a man came into the room. He read up five numbers. Number 67 was one of those numbers so Nic and four others followed the man out from the room. Five people stood once again at the stage.

"First congratulations for passing the first step," the president told them. Although he was dressed like he was some sort of prince or should attend a masquerade, he wore a serious face expression.

"To start of the next step. Please tell us about your shelf. Start with number 16, then 28, until 67," he continue.

"My name is Tagami Yuura," the girl with number 16 started. "I'm 19 and live with my family in a green house. My hobbies are dancing, cooking and of course singing," she added.

"Next is me then. I'm Kuchimura Nana. 21 years old, lives alone and working in a food store. My hobbies are singing and gardening."

"Okay, I'm Takahashi Ruyota and it seems I'm the only male in this group. Well, I'm also 19, living with my girlfriend. Hobbies are singing, running and cooking."

"Eh, um… I'm Shota Ai, 18 years old. Living with my parents. My hobbies are singing, shopping and hang out with my friends."

"Then I'm last. The name is Kojica Nic, 17 years old. Living alone and working in a small café. Hobbies are drawing and reading," Nic finished.

"Thank you all for that. Now then, Kojica-san you were the only one who didn't say that singing was one of your hobbies," the president said.

"It isn't," Nic simply said to him.

"Oh!? It isn't?" he said slightly surprised.

"No, it's my life. Something I can't live without."

"Thank you all once again. Please go back, a winner will be chosen soon."  
The five singers all walked back to the room to wait for the final decision.

20 minutes later they all once again stood at the stage.

"Thank you for your patience," the president said. "As you know only one will be given a chance today. You all have been wonderful and we really see that you have talent. But only the one we have chosen have the real determination to make it in show biz. And that one is… Kojica Nic. We also want to thank you for participate and wish you good luck in the future," he continues.

The four other singers looked a little sad as they walked out leaving Nic with alone on the stage. Nic smiled when the president once again began to speak.

"I am impressed by you. You sing really well, you're confident in yourself and what you do. But I am a little curios, why did you choose an English song to sing?"

"I'm born in USA because my dad is from there. But I then moved to Japan because my mother was born here and she wanted us to come here. But I'm still more comfortable with English songs, so I sing them most."

"I see. Well please come to my office tomorrow afternoon at three. And bring your parents."  
with that said the president of LME rose from his chair and walked out of the room. Leaving Nic stunned and unable to say anything to him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again! Been a while hasn't it? Well I'm back now with a brand new chapter. So, as always i apologize for any spell or grammar mistake and hope you'll enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Nic's P.O.V:

I rushed down the streets as fast as I could, heading towards LME's head building. Running through the doors I barely stopped before the front desk.

"Witch floor is the president's office on?" I asked the girl in the front desk.

"Level four, to the right," she answered a little shocked by my entry. She didn't even ask me who I was or why I wanted to meet the president. But I didn't have time to answer that even if she did ask as I ran off toward the stairs as soon as she had answered my question. I ran up the stairs two steps at the time and then rushed down the right corridor on floor four. Suddenly the corridor took a sharp turn to the left and me with it. I didn't really pay so close attention to my surroundings so I ran into someone as I turned.

"I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!" said the girl that I bumped into.

"It's ok. It was my fault either way. I should have paid more attention to my surroundings," I said to the girl as I rose from the floor. "By the way I'm Kojica Nic, please call me Nic. I'm here to meet the president. Do you know where his office is?"

"Ah, yes. My name is Mogami Kyoko, nice to meet you Nic-san. The president's office is just down this corridor. When you come to the end, it should be the door right in front of you," she replied with a smile.

"Thank you Kyoko! Now I have to hurry, I'm a little late," I said while waving to the girl, as I ran off once again.

* * *

As I came to the door I knocked and entered as I heard a 'come in'.

"Hi," I said as I entered. "Sorry that I'm late but my job ended a little late and I had only about 10 minutes to come here."

"That is ok. As long as you're here now. So, where are your parents?" the president asked me.

"Well, you didn't give me the chance to tell you that they can't come. My mom is dead, and has been for the past seven years. And my dad, well, I never met him. After my mom's death, my brother took care of me, but he disappeared two years ago."

"I'm sorry. It must be hard."

"Nah, it was such a long time ago so I've almost forgotten it. And I manage things on my own just fine."

"Well that's good but there is a little problem. You see, you'll need a parent or a guardian's approval or you won't be able to enter show biz," the president said with a serious expression.

"But isn't there another way? Can't it be fixed?" I asked with a hint of panic in my voice.

"We could get you a temporary guardian."

"Where can we find someone who is willing to do that for me?"

"I could do it or we could find you a mentor instead."

"A mentor? What would he or she do?"

"A mentor would prepare you for show biz and then when you're ready you could debut without any complications. In one year you're 18 and then you won't need a guardian's approval."

"Actually it's only six or seven months left. But what you're saying is that I don't need a guardian if I have a mentor? And when I become 18 I can debut without an approval?"

"Correctly."

"But who can be my mentor?"

"I have someone in mind but he is not a singer."

"Is he any good? Can he teach me what I need to now even if he's not a singer?"

"I think so. He's an actor and has been in show biz for a long time. I think he would be an excellent choice."

"So, what's his name?"

"I can't tell you his name yet. I have to talk to him and see if he's available. And if he is I will arrange a meeting between you two."

"So I can't meet him yet?"

"Correct."

"And you will inform me when I can meet him?"

"Absolutely, and until then you are free to spend your time here meeting other stars from this company."

"Good. Now then, if you excuse me I'm pretty sure you have other things to do so I will take my leave. Thank you for everything you have done," I said and bowed slightly as I rose from my seat.

"Yes, I'll inform you when everything is ready."

"Thank you, I'll find my own way out."

* * *

The next day

As I walked down the street to LME, after I had finished my job at the café, I heard someone call for me. I turned around and saw Kyoko come running against me.

"Hi, Kyoko!" I said as she stopped before me.

"Hello, Nic-san! Did it go well yesterday with the president?" she asked as we continue our walk towards the LME building.

"Yes, it did. He is going to get me a mentor so that I can debut when I'm 18," I answered smiling.

"Wonderful Nic-san! I'm sure you will come far!"

"Thank you!" I said as we reached the front door of LME.

"So, what's your schedule for today, Nic-san?"

"I got nothing planed. The president is talking to my probably future mentor, so for the time being I'm just hanging around here and meeting stars."

"Then you must meet my friend Moko-san," Kyoko said as we stepped out of the elevator on the second floor.

"Ok, sure. I don't have anything else to do either way."

"Great! This way," she says and drags me down the corridor towards a door. On the door hangs a little sign that says 'Love Me- section'

"Love Me?" I ask a little confused.

"Um, yes, the president created this section so that the members can learn what it means to love. Both the audience, your co-actors, yourself and everyone around you until they prove you wrong."

"Ok, so your friend is a member of this section?"

"Yes and actually so am I," Kyoko said with a smile and opened the door. Inside the room stood a girl in a ridiculous looking pink uniform.

"Moko-san!" Kyoko cried out and jumped to hug the girl.

"Mou, let go of me," the girl said and tried to get out of Kyoko's grip.

"Sorry Moko-san," Kyoko said a little down.

"Um, hello," I said to the black haired girl in the pink uniform.

"Right, Moko-san this I Nic-san," Kyoko said gladly as soon as she remembered that I still was in the room.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Kojica Nic but please call me Nic," I said and offered my hand.

"Likewise, I'm Kotonami Kanae," she said and shook my hand.

"Not Moko?" I asked a little surprised.

"No, it's only she that calls me that. Don't ask me where she got it from because I seriously don't know," Kanae said.

"Ok, so Kanae what do you do here in LME?" I asked the black haired girl.

"I'm studying acting for the moment and my dream is to become a great actress one day. What about you Nic?" she answered.

"I'm in the singer department. I'm waiting for the president to talk to somebody about becoming my manager and if he accepts he will teach me what I need to know in show biz. Then when I'm 18 I'll debut as a singer."

"Oh, I just knew that you two would become great friends," Kyoko said with a smile. She was now in a uniform that looked the same as Kanae's. The uniforms were a unique color of bright pink with a 'Love Me' mark on the left side of the chest and one big mark on the back.

"So, by the way, what do you really do in this 'Love Me' section?" I asked.

"We're preforming tasks for different people and gaining points from that," Kyoko said.

"Points?" I asked.

"Yeah, we get points depending on how well we preformed the task," Kanae said.

"Ok, so what are you supposed to do now then?" I asked.

"Right now we don't have anything to do so we are going to show you around LME," Kyoko said in a cheery voice.

"Um, ok, so let's go then," I said and Kyoko immediately dragged me and Kanae out of the room.

* * *

**That's it folks! Hope you liked it and please review on your way out!**


End file.
